drtyrannicafandomcom-20200214-history
Knights of Alexander
Creation In 4429 a secret order was founded on Terra to protect the High Magnate of the GBC. This was largely a response to the Davidian Wars. The order was headed by a mysterious Space Ranger known only as "Alexander". Little else is known of the creation of the Knights of Alexander, or of Alexander himself. Over the next two millenia years these Knights, as they were called, built up in number and power to an estimated 2 billion spread throughout the far reaches of the GBC systems. They rooted out all signs of heresy and dishonour for the Galactic Banking Corporation. They would move in secret, funded directly from the GBC and would stop rarely in systems and only in the case of an emergency. They were the elite of the GBC's soldiers and it was very rare for any to be picked for the Knights of Alexander. Landmark Missions Trifecta Imperium Conflict The first major conflict with the Knights of Alexander involved removing a domestic threat from inside the Galactic Banking Corporation. In 4972, the leaders of the workers from RX-1A, who would later become the leaders of the Trifecta Imperium, began removing themselves from the GBC. However, their decision was marked as traitorous and a large GBC fleet was sent after the workers. This fleet, however, was headed by General Heezus the Barbarian, an infamous destroyer of worlds. Alexander knew what Heezus would do to these people. Alexander made a secret, executive decision to attack this fleet on its way to RX-1A and disguise his fleet as a band of pirates. These pirates had orders to target the engines in order to slow the fleet. Simultaneously, he sent a large group of sappers to the factory on his fastest ships to rig the station to blow. In this way, pirates would be blamed for the delay and the Trifecta would be blamed for the station explosion. This was Alexander's first independent decision and displayed his character as a leader and a strategist, not to mention a politician. The entire Heezus fleet was annihilated or crippled and not a trace of the Knights of Alexander were ever found. Jasonian Dawn Orbital Bombardment Although not much is known of Alexander, what the GBC records state is that he was close friends with one of the generals of the 34th Terror Legion, the man known only as Jason. Since Alexander had complete access to all knowledge of GBC troop movements and events throughout the galaxy, Alexander knew that the 34th Terror Legion had begun to defect from the GBC for unknown reasons. He also knew they were headed to the Traxus system to set up an HQ, and that Traxus was held by the 12th Space Marines Battalion. So Alexander, in a daring and very traitorous move, sent a large fleet to the Traxus system. This fleet had orders to disguise themselves as the 34th Terror Legion and mercilessly bombard the 12th Space Rangers Battalion. The battalion's foothold was greatly weakened in the system and the 34th Terror Legion ultimately captured victory and all the glory. After this "Traxus Civil War," the new faction named themselves the Jasonian Dawn. Exiling The High Magnate in 6586, Magnate Straubinger XVII never liked the idea of a secret group of super-soldiers, believing their power was too great in the hands of Alexander. Also adding to his sense of fear, was the fact that many of his advisors had been hunted down and killed for heresy to the GBC. Feeling threatened by the growing power of the Knights of Alexander, High Magnate Straubinger XVII declared the Knights a "Cesspool of Heresy," and exiled them from all GBC-controlled systems. Since then the Knights of Alexander have been fighting against the GBC for their honor and respect that they once had.